2,000 Seaquestrias under the Sea
"Stickman, Jewel, Skye, and the Mane 6 travel down to Seaquestria to enlist the help of a energetic seapony princess who seems to have taken a liking to our legendary hero! Discover friendship, laughter, and so much more as they adventure through Seaquestria!" ''-The trailer for this episode. '''2,000 Seaquestrias Under the Sea '''is a major episode in the main timeline. It's the start of a major series in the timeline. In this episode, The famous trio (Y'know them!) and the Mane 6 travel back to Seaquestria to enlist Princess Skystar to help them defeat Nega Stickbot Alpha. However, a relationship brews... The Cast *Stickman (Main Cast) *Jewel (Main Cast) *Skye (Main Cast) *Twilight Sparkle *Princess Skystar (Main Cast) *Silverstream *Queen Novo The Story The Journey Begins The episode begins with Stickman, Jewel, and Skye teleporting into Equestria, eager for adventure. They were busy talking about how the Storm King was defeated by the Mane 6 a couple of months ago when Twilight trotted up to them. "Hello, Stickman! What brings you to Equestria?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "I was eager for adventure, so we thought we'd come here. Nega Stickbot Alpha hasn't really done anything bad these past days, so... yeah." Stickman said. "Well why don't you come with us? We were just about to head to Mount Eris for a visit." Twilight Sparkle said. "That sounds like it could be fun, Stickman!" Jewel said, perching herself on Stickman's shoulder. "Yeah, That sounds good enough. Let's go!" Said Stickman. They got on the next train to Mount Eris and shoved off. The Deep Below When they arrived to Mount Eris, Jewel pressed her face up against the window. "Wow! So that's mount eris!" Jewel said. "Says here that they have a kingdom full of hippogriffs that can turn into Seaponies with the help of a pearl. That sounds interesting." Stickman said, reading a brochure. Once they arrived at the station, a purple hippogriff named Silverstream came up and hopped up and down. "Hi, I'm Silverstream! Are you the legendary Stickman everyone's been talking about? We hippogriffs here have read your journals for quite a while!" said Silverstream. "Yeah, that's me. This is Jewel, my sister, and Skye, my fan." Stickman said, pointing to both Jewel and Skye. "Wow! It's amazing! Here, let me give you a tour of our home, but we can go down into the water! That's where the true beauty is." Silverstream said, leading them to the water. Stickman, Jewel and Skye looked at each other. "Are... you sure this is safe?" Stickman said, worringly. "Of course! Don't worry about it. Now take my hand!" Silverstream said, and they did just that. Silverstream then touches her fragment of the magic pearl and they transform into seaponies. They head down into the water. Seaquestria, home to Seaponies Once they swim down into the water, they head to Seaquestria where Silverstream takes them on a tour. "There's our library, there's our restaurant, and so on and so forth." said Silverstream. "Wow, this place is amazing! You guys lived down here for a while?" Stickman asked. "Yes, we hid here while the Storm King rampaged over Equestria, afraid he'll come take us out one by one. But thanks to the Mane 6 defeating the Storm King, we've been able to wander free!" Silverstream answered. "Wow. You guys must've been lonely and bored down here." Jewel said. "Yeeeah, we were getting kinda bored down here." said Silverstream. A Relationship Brewing Oncoming Storm Stickman and Skystar taken! Trivia *This takes place a couple of months after ''My Little Pony: The Movie. *This is actually kick starter to a mini-plot where... well, you'll have to see. Or can you guess it on your own? *From here on out, Princess Skystar is a member of the USF, and helps to protect the Cartoon Universe.